


Without You...

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, Sad, Sickness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic from Rogers POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Future fic (ie, the far future like 20 or more years from now) and death story.  
> My O.R.: Cameowitch ( o.r. opinionated reader, can be refered to as a beta also)
> 
> Note: I wrote this story when talking to a friend (you know who you are *big hug and kiss*) and one of the things we talked about was two people in our lives that had (so we were told) comitted sucide, it took me about 7 and some minutes to write this, we both cryed when we went over it together, I just used the durans as they were what came to mind. I am posting this as is from my O.R. I dont think I will do anything else to it, tho I might write a sequel/flash back thing later.
> 
> Special note: Though this story contains a serious matter I don’t condone, nor accept suicide as the answer for anything, though I never believed that a suicide goes to hell, I wont put my dogma on someone else and expect the same from others. . .

It's always days like this that I worry, and miss him. 

The sound of his voice and touch of his hand, I never thought he'd leave me, but I guess the time had come when he had to. 

This place looks so dark here, the stones all straight and uniform, I can see his from where I stand at the little gate. It creaks as I open it. 

I walk the small path to the headstone thinking of the last time I saw him so beautiful and full of life. But now he's gone and I have to say good bye sometime, and maybe now is the time, I'm not much longer here myself. The doctors say my heart is so damaged from the years of excess and the stress of touring, but I still have the gun in my coat pocket ready when I need it. 

The others never knew what we had, I'm glad they didn't. I don't think they ever would have accepted us that way, I mean it was all fine and good when John and Simon would kiss on stage but . . . 

To let them see me and Nick together, no, it would have cost us too much to ever show them that part of us. 

But as I see the flowers on Nick’s grave I see how much they will always love us even at the end when we aren't so pretty. 

I sit on the ground looking at his name thinking of his sweet smile and green eyes like jade in some emperor's palace. 

With that in mind, I place the barrel in my mouth, close my eyes and pull the trigger and finally rest with my love. 

fin. 


End file.
